


Trick Or Treat

by IambicKentameter



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitter AU, Drabble, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, babysitter!Jaime, non-cannon ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: As the resident babysitter of the Richest neighborhood in town, Jaime's responsibility Halloween night is to take all the kids trick or treating.He runs into some unlikely help.





	Trick Or Treat

Jaime took Connor’s hand as the five year old took on the daunting task of climbing some stairs, the older kids in the group having already rushed ahead of them to the door.

“Wait for us, everyone!” He called up after them, specifically directing the order at Dick. Damn, that ten year old could get himself in trouble.

“Can I just ring the bell, Jaime?” Megan begged, her Rainbow Dash wig already somehow lopsided, even though they only left fourteen minutes ago. “You and Connor will get up here by the time they answer. Pleeeeaaaassseeee?”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Fine, Megan. Ring the bell.”

“But I want to ring the bell!” Dick whined, adjusting the collar of his superman unitard his dad had begrudgingly bought for him.

“Let Megan do it.” Jaime grumbled, finally giving up and hoisting Connor up onto his hip to get him up the stairs faster.

The door opened almost immediately, and all the kids held out their pumpkin shaped buckets. “Trick or Treat!” They chorused, beaming up at the skinny ginger guy who’d opened the door.

“Hey guys!” The guy grinned at them as he doled out the candy. “I love your costumes!”

“Thank you!” They chorused.

“Hey…” He trailed off, pointing to Jaime. “Don’t you go to my school?”

Jaime’s brow furrowed. “I… don’t know.”

“Yeah, you’re Jaime Reyes! You’re a senior!”

Jaime was, needless to say, very confused. “Yeah…?”

“I’m Bart Allen, I’m a junior.” He shut his front door behind him before awkwardly tucking his hands in his pockets. “So, uh, what’re you doing with all these kids, man?”

“Oh, uh,” Jaime put Conner down so he could toddle after his friends, leaving Jaime behind. “I’m sort of the neighborhood babysitter. I watch them all after school at my house until their parents can pick them up.”

“That’s freakin’ adorable, man.”

“Thanks?” Jaime frowned, confused. “I should probably catch up with them, uh-”

“Can I come with you?” Bart asked, his face lighting up. “My family’s been a real drag tonight, I’m dying to get out. And you look like you could use the help.”

Jaime took a moment to consider it, looking from the guy out into the dark neighborhood, where the kids were quickly disappearing from view. “Sure, man. You got a coat?”

Bart ducked back into his house for a split second before he was back, tugging a jacket on and grabbing Jaime’s hand. “C’mon man, we’re gonna lose the kids!”

Jaime let this practical stranger drag him down the porch steps and trail after the kids, catching up with them at the next house.

“You’re in the photography club, right?” Bart asked as they trailed behind the kids at a steady pace.

“Newspaper.” Jaime corrected.

“Yeah! You guys come crawling out to our meets, snapping pictures and shh- stuff.” Bart blushed at his near slip up. “I’ve seen you around.”

“You’re on the track team?”

“Yeah! I’m a distance sprinter.”

“I’ve never seen you around.”

“I’m the guy with the goggles.”

Jaime snapped his fingers in realization. “Oh! I know you! You set three records last season! I wrote the article on your victory.”

“And you didn’t bother to look up my name?”

Jaime shrugged. “It was in there, but I write about a lot. It’s impossible to retain all of that.”

Bart punched his arm. “Ah, I’m just teasing you. How’d you get a gig like this?”

“These upper class folks tend to work late, and their kids all go to school together. I pick em up in my mom’s minivan and take ‘em back to my place. Some of them pay extra for me to teach them spanish.”

Conner toddled up to them then, holding his arms up needily.

“ _Hola, Mijo_.” Jaime smiled down at him.

“ _Estoy_ _cansado.”_ Connor whined, his bottom lip protruding out in an extra adorable pout.

“We just started, buddy.” Jaime sighed.

“I’ll carry him.” Bart bend down and scooped up the five year old, letting him wrap his arms around his neck. “It’s only 7.30, man. Why’re you so tired?”

Conner rubbed his eyes and shrugged. “The twins at school were loud during nap time.”

“Think we should let him eat some of his profits?” Bart whispered.

Jaime shook his head. “He’ll crash too hard. I’d rather carry him around all night.”

“Good point.” Bart let the boy down when they got to the next house down the row, letting him run ahead to join his friends. “You know a lot about kids.”

Jaime shrugged. “I know a lot about these kids. I don’t think they’re anything like normal kids though.”

“Why? Because their parents are rich?”

He shook his head. “Their parents aren’t really around all that much. They’re usually working, or at galas, or whatever, and those things really aren’t great to take third graders to. Connor’s father barely acknowledges him, so he lives with his dad, who runs this huge company… Dick has so many after school activities because his dad’s barely home, and M’gann…” He trailed off. “I really shouldn’t be airing these kids’ dirty laundry in front of you. It’s not fair to them.”

Brat shrugged, although it might have been a move to inch a now sleeping Conner even farther up his hip. “I’ll tell you about me, then. I live with my grandparents, who are great and all but they weren’t really… expecting me, let’s say. I have the metabolism of a jamaican sprinter and if I don’t get my grades up enough I’m not going to be able to run track anymore. Teachers use the ‘not applying himself’ card all the time, but in reality, I’m just bored.”

“Then do something about it.” Jaime didn’t wait for him to finish, just waiting for a long enough pause to jump in. “If you’re bored, do all the work quickly, prove you’re better, and then get into more intense classes. Classes that don’t bore you.”

“Maybe I could use a study buddy.” Bart looked up at him from under his bangs, emphasizing his eyelashes. “You know. Someone to keep me from getting bored.”

“You’re very subtle.” Jaime said, sarcastically.

“Oh, very much so.” He grinned.

It was at this point when little Artemis came wandering up to him, rubbing her eyes. Her Merida wig was clenched in her other hand.

“What’s wrong?” Jaime crouched in front of her sympathetically.

“I’m tired too…” She mumbled, a hint of a tired whine in her voice.

“You wanna go home?”

M’gann came galloping up then, a little less spring in her step than before. “I wanna go home! I wanna go home!”

“Me too.” Kaldur said, trailing up behind her.

“Sounds like a majority vote to me.” Jaime picked up Artemis. “Dick! Let’s go, kiddo!”

“No!” Dick yelled back, already three houses ahead. “I don’t wanna go!”

“Here.” Bart hooked a still sleeping Connor to Jaime’s side not occupied with Artemis. “Start taking them back, I’ll get the little guy.”

“Thanks.” Jaime gave him the smallest smile. “Alright kids, back to my house. Who needs help getting into Jammies?”

A few hands were raised, and all the kids herded around Jaime, Kaldur leading the pack back to their babysitter’s house.

Bart caught up in no time, Dick flung over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

“I don’t wanna!” Dick whined. “I don’t wanna go to bed!”

“You don’t have to _mijo_.” Jaime assured him. “Why don’t we watch a movie together while everyone else goes to bed? Just until your dad comes to get you.”

“Okay!” Dick stopped struggling, going limp over Bart’s shoulder. “Can we watch _Hocus Pocus_?”

Bart grinned and put him down. “I love _Hocus Pocus_! Sounds like a deal, little man.”

When they arrived back at the house, Jaime sent out a mass text to all the parents saying they were back, and they could pick up the kids anytime, while Bart put in the movie. They both tackled getting everyone out of their costumes and into PJ’s, and the kids took over different parts of the living room, M’gann going as far as to crawl into Jaime’s guest room and immediately dropping off to sleep. The rest of them curled up in some provided blankets on the couch in a little pile, Dick choosing to sit in the armchair with Jaime.

Dick did, as Jaime could have predicted, fall asleep within the first fifteen minutes of the movie, head dropping to rest, and subsequently drool, on Jaime’s arm.

“Is he out?” Bart asked from the other armchair.

“Like a light.” Jaime tucked the blanket in around him before getting up as carefully as he could.

“Uh, maybe I should get out of here.” Bart shifted awkwardly in his seat before standing as well, meeting Jaime halfway between the two chairs.

“Why? It’s not that late…”

“Well, we wouldn’t want the parents to get here and see some strange guy hanging out with their babysitter. I don’t want to ruin your credibility as a caretaker.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine to stay for a few more minutes.” Jaime said softly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I mean, I was just getting to know you.”

Bart checked an imaginary watch. “Fine, a few more minutes. Just enough time for you to tell me where you’re taking me for our second date.”

“ _Second_ date?” Jaime’s brow furrowed. “Was this a date?”

Bart cupped the back of Jaime’s neck gently, standing on his tiptoes so he could properly plant a chaste kiss to Jaime’s lips.

Jaime could only blink at him dumbly.

“It’s a date if we kiss, right?” Bart asked when he pulled back. “So, what should i expect from our second date?”

 


End file.
